


Secrets

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [28]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bats, Edmonton Oilers, Fluff, Gen, Secret Phobias, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: McDavid and Kassian both have secrets.





	Secrets

Connor yawned and stretched, his wings spreading out as he hung upside down from the ceiling. He blinked sleepily and yawned again.

“Hey Davo you up yet?” Kassian called pushing open Connor’s bedroom door.

Connor startled at the unexpected voice and lost his hold on the ceiling. He fluttered to catch himself.

Kassian shouted and stumbled back, tripping over the transition in the doorway, and falling hard.

Connor hovered in the air torn between keeping his secret and checking on his teammate. Being a good teammate won out and he shifted back into his human form and hurried to Kassian’s side. “Are you all right Kas?”

“What—?” Kassian stared at him his eyes wide. “Where did it go?”

It took Connor a second to realize what Kassian was talking about, that he hadn’t realized that Connor hadn’t been in the room when he’d walked in. “It’s okay, the bat flew out the window.”

Kassian breathed a sigh of relief and Connor helped him up.

“Um,” Kassian said looking embarrassed. “Could you not tell any of the guys about this?”

Connor grinned. “Don’t worry man, your secret’s safe with me.”


End file.
